The Gift of Love er Lust
by Kiterie
Summary: DracoxHarry Both are now professors at Hogwarts and when they attend the valentine's day party fall victim to Fred & George's gift. Anal, M/M, Oneshot, it's also a pwp but this is thee edited version


The Gift of Love Lust

Draco set the brightly colored package on the table before walking over to join the rest of the Hogwarts staff at one of the tables. Malcolm waved him over before he'd gotten halfway across the Great Hall. He nodded to Neville and his wife as he sat down. "What have I missed?" He picked up a sparkly pink marshmellow heart and studied it briefly before shrugging and popping it in his mouth.

"Not much. The kids were sent to bed less than half an hour ago. They haven't even started opening the presents yet," Millicent said, coming up behind him. "So? What did you bring?"

Draco sighed inwardly. Honestly, the woman had always been a good friend, but lately she'd been trying to play matchmaker. When he'd realized a year ago that she was interested in him, he'd had to explain that he wasn't interested in her. Ever since, she seemed fixated on the fact that he preferred guys and constantly tried to find somebody for him, as though he was incapable of doing it himself. He wasn't, it was just... he wasn't really looking.

"A good half dozen bottles of Hector's Hangover Fixer Elixer," he said as he turned around to look at her. "The stuff takes forever to brew, or I'd have made more."

"It only takes a swallow, half a dozen should be more than enough," Malcolm said from beside him. "Just what we'd expect from the Potions professor. Millicent glared at him, obviously annoyed by his intrusion into what she'd decided whas a conversation between the two of them.

The look went unnoticed by the other, and, after a few moments, the conversation turned from the party to students and general gossip. It was another half an hour before Headmaster McGonagall announced the opening of the presents.

The first one opened was a fireworks display from Hermione and Ron Weasley. Obviously, she'd done the majority of the work on it. It was quite pretty but with too much pink and sparkly heart shapes. Draco decided that was probably Ron's influence, and he snickered to himself watching the two lovebirds. It struck him as odd Harry wasn't right there with them, but he didn't let the thought linger.

Next, Luna handed out small stones, explaining that they were love charms of some kind. Her explaination didn't seem to make much sense, though; so, Draco ignored it and shoved the small object in his pocket. He'd study it later and see if it was actually anything other than a painted stone with hearts etched on it.

A few others were opened, and he was actually getting bored. The entire holiday was stupid in his opinion. Watching his friends make out wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his evening. He made some polite excuses and moved to leave. Millicent frowned at him but was distracted like the others by the dancing cupid on the table. The things were obnoxious and really quite mean. The blond would never understand why they were considered a symbol of love. Virility, maybe. He knew their hair could be used to improve the chances of conceiving. But, really, they bit people and shot them with arrows and played all kinds of tricks.

Draco had only gone a few feet when a box on the table with the other gifts moved. He stopped to look at it and noticed a nose peeking out from a hole cut in the side. Leaning down, he squinted to see if he could make out what it was. The small reptilian nose sniffed as he got closer.

"What are you looking at?" A voice said from beside him, and he recognized it almost immediately.

"I'm not sure," he said, still trying to see what was inside. An arm brushed his as it reached towards the box and slowly lifted the lid.

"SWEET! SWEET!" The shrill voice sang as a small red bundle shot out of the box, causing Draco to start. The sudden motion was badly timed, and he fell over backwards onto the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

The bright red bundle flew around their heads before settling on Draco's knees and stretching the small dragon like head towards the two young men, sniffing. Neither moved.

"Is that a dragon?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I think so."

It was sniffing at his loose blond hair when all of a sudden it took a sharp breath in, snorting slightly and blinking. Then, it sneezed. The sparkly flem covered both his and Harry's faces.

"SWEET!" The thing chirped before flying off.

Laughter errupted from the table where everyone was still sitting. Loudest of all was Fred and George Weasley's. They'd been invited by their brother to help with the party for the kids.

Harry groaned beside him. "Of course it had to be /their/ gift. We should go get this washed off before it... does something like turn us into a cupid or dye our skin pink."

"Great, just what I needed." Slowly, he stood before turning to offer his hand to Harry. "I really hate Valentine's Day."

The brunette laughed and accepted the hand up. "It's not /that/ bad." They headed out the doors towards the nearest bathroom. The sooner the gunk was off the better.

"Hmph. I'm sure a hero like you never has to worry about being set up with idiots who can barely write their own name, all because your friend thinks you look cute together."

"You don't know Hermoine that well then. You should have seen who she tried to set me up with last year." They began ridding themselves of their robes and other clothes, still chatting away. "Thankfully, it only seems to have gotten on my robe."

"I'm burning mine, just in case," Draco muttered as he scrubbed as much of the goop off of his face with it before tossing it on the floor and pulling his shirt off.

"The girl she set me up with only wanted to parade me in front of her friends at a society dinner. I don't think she even said anything to me besides making the introductions," Harry said, laughing as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Draco had turned to say something to him, while stepping out of his own boxers, and his jaw suddenly just stopped working. Honestly, that was it. He wasn't staring. The slight pause was broken when he shifted his weight slightly and his foot got stuck, causing him to stumble and land on his ass.

"What? Is my skin turning weird shades or something?" Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No." He forced himself to look away. "I just thought of something and..." The skin on his face tingled causing him to blink. "And..." He shivered as the tingly sensation spread. "I..." He realized he couldn't remember what he was going to say and looked back towards the other confused.

Harry looked like he was dizzy, one hand on the wall the other massaging his right temple. He found himself distracted again as his eyes trailed over the other almost of their own will. With his mouth still slightly agape, Draco suddenly found himself captivated by the thin trail of hair leading down from the other teacher's belly button to the top of his towel.

It was Harry who moved first, but that probably had more to do with the fact he'd been too busy staring at that little patch of hair. The motion caused him to look up and he found himself being shoved backwards against the side of the tub as the other tried to see how far he could get his tongue down the blond's throat.

----

It was another hour before they managed to disentangle themselves and actually get the bath they'd been after in the first place. Neither looked at the other or spoke until they were both fully dressed.

"I'm going to kill them," Harry muttered echoing Draco's earlier statement, as he toweled his hair dry.

"Don't."

"Huh?" He turned, startled out of his annoyance by the other's voice.

"If you did... they'd figure it out. The last thing I'm interested in, is listening to a Weasley talk about my sex life."

"Oh... Yeah I suppose your right." Harry smiled at the blond reassuringly. "I guess it wasn't all that bad anyways."

Blue eyes shot wide and he chuckled at the blush spreading across Draco's face. The other man recovered quickly and averted his eyes. "You're an idiot, Potter." It lacked malice, however, and Harry smiled to himself.

'Really, it was quite good,' the brunette thought to himself.


End file.
